Un coeur pour deux
by Ysia
Summary: Un triangle amoureux. L'histoire typique. Mais qu'arrive-t-il lorsque deux des principaux intéressés décident qu'il doit en être autrement?
1. Le prix d'un coeur

Chapitre 1 Le prix d'un cœur

Le ciel était orageux, tout comme leurs cœurs. Ils étaient trois dans une chambre miteuse d'un vieux club malfamé. L'un d'eux avait donné un rendez-vous à une jeune femme. Un rendez-vous secret, comme toujours. Elle s'y était rendu comme toujours. Elle avait annulé un autre rendez-vous pour y être, mais elle y était, comme toujours. Le problème était que cette fois-ci, rien ne se passa comme toujours. Il était là. Son rendez-vous annulé. Il était dans la chambre avec son rendez-vous secret. Il y avait là un peu trop de rendez-vous pour elle.

- C'est donc vrai, murmura-t-il. Je te faisais confiance, Hermione.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Voyons, Harry ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que lui et moi on… ?

- Je ne crois pas 'Mione, je sais. Ta présence ici confirme tout.

- Harry, tu sais bien que depuis Poudlard il fait tout pour m'embêter, pour nous embêter. Il est jaloux de notre bonheur.

- Arrête ! tonna-t-il. Il m'a tout dit. Il m'a tout raconté. Tous ces rendez-vous annulés, toutes ces fois où je te voyais avec lui sur la carte des Maraudeurs et où tu me disais qu'il t'avais une fois de plus insulté, toutes ces fois où tu allais à la bibliothèque, mais où je te trouvais dans le parc ou près de la salle sur demande. Tous ces mensonges. Il m'a dit la vérité sur tous ces mensonges.

- Il t'a mentit. Crois-moi, Harry. Je t'aime.

- C'est étrange, Hermione. Cette habilité que tu as à mentir. Ce n'est pas digne d'une Gryffondor. Et puis, comment peut-on aimer deux personnes et accepter de leur mentir ? Ce n'est pas ça l'amour.

- Tais-toi, Draco, implora-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Combien de fois tu lui a menti ? Je pari que tu ne les compte même plus. Tu vois, le problème, c'est que j'ai pris conscience avec le temps que, si tu l'aimais et que tu n'avais aucun scrupule à lui mentir, tu n'en aurais pas non plus pour moi. Tu disais l'aimer, tu ne pouvais pas choisir et j'ai accepté de vivre dans ces conditions. Je me disais que j'avais une longueur d'avance sur lui, parce que moi je savais.

Il laissa échapper un rire amer devant son expression à la fois attristée et apeurée. Les deux garçons lui faisaient face alors qu'elle n'avait pas quitté le pas de la porte depuis son arrivé.

- Tu te souviens, continua le Serpentard, cette fois où il a été collé par Rogue et où vous avez dû annuler votre folle nuit d'amour ? Votre première folle nuit d'amour ? Le soir même, j'ai eut droit à ce qu'il aurait dû avoir. Ce que je ne t'ai jamais dit c'est que c'était moi qui avait fait exploser sa potion. C'est moi qui ai dit à Rogue que Potter avait volé des ingrédients dans sa réserve, des ingrédients qui ont, comme par hasard, fait explosé la dites potion. Et toi, Hermione. Bien que je ne te l'aie jamais dit, tu t'en doutais. Mais tu ne m'aurais jamais empêcher de continuer à faire ce genre de chose n'est-ce pas ? Par contre, tu l'empêchais d'en faire autant. J'ai alors cru que c'était évident. C'était moi que tu choisirais. Tu t'étais donné à moi après tout. Tu m'avais même avoué que tu avais douté de pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout avec lui. C'était un signe, mais il a fallu que tu t'entêtes. Il a fallut que tu continues à douter. Tu savais que c'était moi qui l'envoyais toujours en retenu, mais ça t'amusait, ça t'excitait de devoir vivre dans le secret. Ça t'excitait de nous avoir tous les deux à tes pieds, prêt à tout pour toi. Mais tu vois, maintenant, il sait et moi aussi je sais. Je n'avais aucune longueur d'avance, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'en avais pas parce qu'il n'y avait rien au bout. Cette relation de menait nulle part parce que tu ne m'aimais pas, tu n'aimais aucun de nous. Tu croyais nous aimer, mais, en fait, ce que tu aimais vraiment, c'était le danger. Que serait-il arrivé si le Survivant t'avais surpris avec son ennemi ? Les deux se serait battu pour ton cœur ? Que de romantisme ! Mais voila, le Survivant et l'ennemi se sont alliés. Que feras-tu maintenant ?

- …

- Que feras-tu ? répéta-t-il.

- Que feras-tu ? demanda Harry

- Je…Je ne peux pas choisir. Je vous aime tellement, sanglota-t-elle.

- 'Mione, murmura Harry. Tu n'as pas a choisir, continua-t-il en la prenant doucement dans ses bras.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, enchaîna Draco en s'approchant d'eux.

Le jeune homme s'approchait de plus en plus. Il tendit la main et essaya tendrement une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

- On a bien vu que tu étais incapable de vivre avec un seul de nous deux. Si tu en avais été capable, tu aurais fait ton choix il y a longtemps. C'est pourquoi, Draco et moi, on a prit un arrangement. Tu sais, la petite mise en scène du début, on en est désolé. En fait, ça fait environ un an et demi que je sais pour vous deux.

- Depuis un an et demi ?

- Tu sais, pendant les vacances de Noël en septième année ? Il m'a tout dit là. On a alors décidé qu'il fallait en tirer le meilleur. On pouvait t'avoir tous les deux et ça nous convenait. On a alors tenu ça mort.

- Je… Vous m'avez fait tellement peur. J'ai eu peur de vous perdre.

- En fait, on est un peu ici pour ça, dit Draco.

- Ouais, approuva Harry en cessant de la serrer contre lui.

- Pour ça ? Ça quoi ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Ça. Pour te faire part de notre décision. Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose en un an et demi tu sais. Comme ça avait pris ce temps pour que Harry soit mis au courant, on s'est dit qu'on allait attendre un an et demi pour te mettre au parfum.

- Je ne comprends plus rien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu comprendras tout bien assez tôt. C'est Draco qui a voulu compliquer les choses, il voulait faire ça théâtralement. Je lui ai dit que tu serais perdu, mais il y tenait tellement. Alors, on va commencer par le début. Alors pendant les vacances de Noël, en septième, Draco m'a donné rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande en se faisant passer pour toi. Quand je suis arrivé, je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, mais personne d'autre n'était là. Il m'a alors tout raconté. Je ne l'ai pas cru bien sûr.

- Mais je lui ai dit quelle excuse tu trouverais le lendemain pour annuler ton rendez-vous avec lui. Il est partit, furieux. Le lendemain, tu lui a donné l'excuse que je t'avais suggéré. On s'est alors rencontré à la tour d'astronomie le soir même. Je lui ai alors tout raconté à nouveau.

- Je l'ai littéralement bombardé de question, enchaîna Harry. On a parlé toute la nuit. On a beaucoup discuté et on a prit plusieurs décisions, dont celle de ne t'en parler que dans un an et demi. On s'est même fait un horaire.

- Vous avez fait quoi ?s'exclama-t-elle, indignée.

- Un horaire, pour savoir quand on pourrait t'avoir.

- M'avoir ? Je ne suis pas un objet. Vous vous prenez pour qui ?

Les deux garçons firent un sourire énigmatique puis continuèrent en ignorant volontairement ses interventions.

- Avec un horaire, c'était plus simple. Pour les occasions spéciales, on alternait.

- Avec la guerre qui faisait rage, Draco a décidé de changer de camp, c'était plus simple pour les disponibilités. Pendant que l'un de nous allait se battre, l'autre restait avec toi.

- Mais tu avais dit que c'était parce que tu ne supportais pas de devoir te battre contre moi. Tu…

- Ensuite, interrompit Draco, on a décidé de ce qu'on pouvait faire ou ne pas faire lorsqu'on avait un rendez-vous avec toi dans la même journée. On pouvait donc t'embrasser, mais rien d'autre. Sinon, ça aurait été trop dégoûtant.

- Et très peu hygiénique.

- Vous avez…

- Puis, on a décidé que, si tu pouvais avoir deux gars, il n'y avait rien qui nous obligeait à t'offrir notre exclusivité.

Ils firent une courte pause.

- Parce que tu sais, l'amour marche dans les deux sens. Tu dois t'attendre à recevoir ce que tu donnes. Tu nous as donné un an et demi de mensonge, tu nous as donné un an et demi de faux espoir et de tromperie. On te l'a bien rendu, non ? Bien sûr, pour ce qui est de la tromperie, les filles étaient au courant, parce qu'il fallait que ce soit équitable, tu comprends. Draco était au courant, et pas moi. Elles étaient au courant, et pas toi. Alors, tu vois, on ne t'en veut pas d'avoir joué avec nous. On a pu jouer avec toi, nous aussi. Et comme le dit le proverbe : qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête. Tu as semé le vent, maintenant, il faut bien que tu récoltes une tempête.

- Une tempête digne de ce nom.

- Tu nous as fait souffrir. Tu nous as fait passer pour des idiots.

- Je… Vous disiez tout à l'heure…

- Tu vas maintenant récolter ce que tu as semé, Hermione.

- Demain, dans le DailyProphet, il y aura l'annonce de nos mariages. Bien sûr, toute l'histoire sera racontée pour que tout le monde comprenne pourquoi tu n'es pas l'heureuse élue.

- Je… Avec qui… ?

- Oh, c'est vrai, on allait oublier. Je me marie avec Ginny, elle est vraiment très heureuse tu sais. Au début, elle était plutôt choquée par toute cette histoire, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne te laissait pas, tout simplement. Avec le temps, elle s'y est faites, surtout que tu n'étais pas très franche avec elle et qu'après tu avais même voulut l'embarquer dans tes mensonges. Quant à Ron, il n'en revenait pas. Il n'imaginait pas que tu puisses te conduire ainsi.

- Et moi je me mari avec Pansy.

- Quoi ?! Avec ce bouledogue ? Voyons, Draco, tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu me laisse moi pour cette affreuse chose dégoûtante ?

Ne dit pas de bêtise, Hermione. Elle a beaucoup changé depuis ses 14 ans. Elle est vraiment splendide, je dirais même que même toi tu parais ordinaire à ses côtés. Et elle embellit chaque jour.

- C'est un mangemort !

- Erreur, c'était. Un an avant la chute de Voldemort, elle est devenue espionne pour le compte de l'Ordre. Bien sûr, comme tu étais tenu à l'écart de tout ça, on ne t'a pas mise au courant et nous, ça nous donnait des excuses. C'était plutôt pratique, étant donner que Ginny est elle aussi membre, on partait en mission tous en même temps et ça ajoutais de la crédibilité à nos histoires. Ainsi, on a pu se servir des tonnes de fois de cette excuse.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol, en larme. Ils avaient joué avec elle. Tout comme elle l'avait fait.

- Vous êtes des monstres ! hurla-t-elle.

- Des monstres ? répéta le Serpentard. Et toi la pauvre petite victime ? Laisse-moi rire. Tu n'es qu'une garce.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, tu savais, toi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je savais, oui, mais je croyais que tu allais prendre une décision un jour. Au lieu de ça, tu as continué à proclamer que tu ne pouvais pas choisir.

- Et là, vous espérez peut-être que je vais rester avec vous ?

- Non, Hermione. Tu n'es pas capable d'avoir un seul de nous, tu te souviens ? Et nous on est las de te partager. Et comme on doit se marier bientôt, je crois que tu as ta réponse. Il y a un an et demi, nous avons fait nos choix. Et tu n'en faisais pas parti.

- Maintenant, tu nous excuser, mais nos fiancées nous attendent.

- Est-ce qu'il est utile de mentionné que malgré le fait que la nouvelle ne soit annoncé que demain, tout le monde est déjà au courant depuis déjà longtemps ? Tu sais comment Poudlard est réputé pour colporter assez rapidement les informations qui se veulent secrètes ?

Soudain, elle se sentit faiblir. Les deux jeunes hommes devinrent flou et elle s'évanoui en tombant mollement sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était à Poudlard. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce froide et mal éclairée. Devant elle, deux silhouette encore flou. Cependant elle les reconnut très bien, c'étaient eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- On t'a fait boire une potion. On a alors pu créer une situation dans laquelle tu as avoué et démontré que tu n'aimais aucun de nous. Pour toi c'était comme si c'était réel alors que nous, nous contrôlions tout ce qui se passait. Nous avons inventé des évènements futurs pour savoir comment tu y réagirais. Sur le coup tu y croyais, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve qui nous en a dit suffisamment pour savoir que tu nous manipules. Après un moment, j'ai bien cru qu'il me mentait, mais il a suffit d'une autre approche pour tout te faire avouer. On s'est alors dit que se serait bien de te faire croire des choses. Ne t'inquiète pas, les propriétés de la potion ne te faisait croire aux évènements futurs que pour le laps de temps pendant lequel tu étais dans le rêve, expliqua Harry.

- Alors, vous n'allez pas vous marier et personne ne sait ?

- Oui et non. Oui, on ne se mariera pas, mais non, tout le monde sait.

- Quoi ? Comment ?

- Et bien Draco a mis une potion au dîner dans le jus de citrouille pour que tout ceux qui en boivent fasse le même rêve. Et ce rêve c'est ce qui vient de se passer.

- Il ne faut jamais se mesurer à un Malefoy, Granger. Nous sommes beaucoup trop perspicace pour nous laisser embarquer dans des histoires tordues avec des sangs-de-bourbes.

- Ça fait combien de temps que nous sommes ensemble ?

- Seulement un mois, Granger, répondit le Serpentard.

Sur ce, ils sortirent, la laissant sangloter sur le sol. Elle avait joué avec leurs cœurs. À force de jouer, elle avait finit par les briser, car bien qui ne l'avoua pas, cet incident ne fit qu'accroître sa haine envers les sangs impurs. Ce soir-là, elle avait payé une mince partie du prix à payer pour s'être joué d'eux. Le plus dur restaient encore à venir : le regard des autres.

* * *

Voilà, c'était mon règlement de compte avec les fanfictions de triangles amoureux où la fille sait jamais avec lequel partir, mais où a finit jamais seule. Selon moi, tous les triangles amoureux où la fille sort avec deux gars en même temps devraient se finir comme ça.

Enfin, laissez-moi votre avis ! Un petite review ça fait de mal à personne !

Ysia


	2. La musique des mots

Chapitre 2 La musique des mots

La lumière du soleil envahit lentement les couloirs de Poudlard. Une lumière encore froide. Une lumière un peu morte. Une lumière d'automne. Une lumière de novembre. Novembre. Le mois des morts. Il portait bien son nom. En ce matin trop frais, il se sentait mort. Il aurait aimé tuer la rumeur qui se frayait déjà un chemin dans les couloirs gelés. Il commençait à regretter. Tout aurait pu rester entre eux, mais le Serpentard avait insisté. Il avait insisté pour que tout le monde sache. Et comme il n'était même pas sûr de vraiment croire le blond, il avait accepté, doutant de l'existence d'une potion capable de réunir ainsi tous les esprits de Poudlard. Mais voilà, cette potion existait. Et tout était vrai. Maintenant, il se disait qu'il lui aurait suffit de lui faire un peu peur. Il aurait pu arrêter avant, mais, sur le coup, la vengeance était trop douce. Malgré le goût amer, il s'en était délecté. Le goût était maintenant atroce. Le goût n'était plus amer, il lui brûlait les entrailles comme un puissant acide. La culpabilité. Les remords. Peu importe le mot, le sentiment de profond mépris restait le même. Un mépris envers lui-même. Lorsqu'on se méprise soi-même, c'est qu'on est un peu mort, non ? En partie du moins, parce qu'il faut qu'une partie de nous reste en vie pour en souffrir. Non, décidément, il détestait le mois de novembre. Il détestait ce mois mort.

Ce matin-là, il se leva sans un mot. Il se lava sans un mot. Il s'habilla sans un mot. Il mangea sans un mot. Il regarda son absence sans un mot. Elle n'était pas descendue. On dit que les absents ont toujours tord. On dit que les contraires s'attirent. On dit aussi qui se ressemble s'assemble. On dit beaucoup de choses pour ne rien dire. On dit qui ne dit mot, consent. Le muet consent toujours alors. On dit beaucoup de choses pour se donner raison. Raison de les penser. On dit beaucoup trop de chose. Pourquoi ne pas se contenter de se taire ? Un silence vaut mille mots. Il se leva donc sans un mot et se rendit en cours de potion sans un mot. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Il avait épuisé son stock de mot la veille.

Pour se rendre à son cours, il prit un détour. Il avait le temps de toute manière. Il pensa. Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Il arriverait en retard. Assez longtemps tout de même pour en venir à la conclusion que cette sensation d'acidité n'était que le repas de la veille qui avait mal passé. Il arriva tout juste à l'heure à son cours. Elle était là. Sa présence hypocrite lui confirma que le repas de la veille avait mal passé. Son visage hypocrite. Sa posture hypocrite. Sa tignasse hypocrite. Son regard hypocrite. Dit-moi ce que tu manges et je te dirai qui tu es. Elle devait manger du concentré d'hypocrisie pour être si hypocrite. Il fit alors ce que tout le monde attendait de lui : rien. Il passa à côté d'elle sans un mot. Il alla se placer aux côtés du Serpentard en une confirmation muette. Qui ne dit mot consent.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot. Il n'aurait pas fallu que les gens croient qu'ils étaient amis. C'était juste une entente mutuelle entre les deux ennemis. Quoi de plus normal ? Ils firent donc équipe pour le cours. La matière fut assez intéressante. Le professeur Rogue parla des différentes variantes et utilisations des potions de rêves. Harry soupçonnait le Serpent d'y être pour quelque chose. Soupçonnait. Non, il en était sûr. Les coïncidences n'existent pas avec les Serpentards. Tout est toujours prévu. Peut-être même trop. De sorte que les Lions se sentent un peu dépassés quand vient le temps de passer à l'action. Le cours passa rapidement. Harry n'en avait pas écouté un traître mot. Trop occupé à penser aux différences entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Il en vint alors à la conclusion que les similitudes très prononcé entre les deux maisons, notamment leur haine mutuelle, les amenait à s'unir puisque qui se ressemble s'assemble. Ensuite, leurs différences flagrantes, à commencer par leurs priorités – l'individu pour les Lions et le sang pour les Serpents -, les amenaient indubitablement à s'unir également puisque les contraires s'attirent.

Le cours terminé, l'avant-midi l'était également. Il alla donc déjeuner en dormant puisque qui dort dîne. Arrivé dans le dortoir, il s'écroula. Sa nuit avait été courte. La prochaine le serait tout autant. Il s'endormit rapidement, rêvant qu'il dormait. Sans doute un symptôme du dîner qui avait mal passé la veille. Il se réveilla en retard, il préférait ne pas penser aux symptômes que ce repas entraînerait. Il dû cependant y penser lorsque le professeur McGonagall lui annonça qu'il devrait faire deux rouleaux de parchemin sur la transformation d'une pelote à épingle en hérisson.

Heureusement, le cours suivant était histoire de la magie. Il pu donc prendre un peu d'avance sur la nuit à venir en dormant un peu. Le cours terminé, il alla se réfugier dans la tour d'astronomie. Il songea alors à sa journée. Elle était étrange. Sans doute à cause de ces pensées. Des pensées qui ne ressemblaient à rien. Surtout pas à des pensées.

Des pas. Quelqu'un montait les marches. Quelqu'un venait perturber ses réflexions. Pourtant, lorsqu'il le vit, il changea d'idée. Cette personne parviendrait peut-être l'aider à comprendre ses réflexions.

- Les étoiles, Potter, elles n'apparaissent que dans deux heures.

- Je pourrais te faire la même réflexion.

- Ce n'est pas les étoiles que je viens voir. C'est l'abruti qui pense passer la soirée seul ici alors que les troisièmes ont un cours ici ce soir, après le dîner.

- Quand tes gorilles n'étendent pas leur stupidité sur toi, tu pourrais presque paraître sympathique.

- Quand tu te tais, tu pourrais presque paraître fréquentable.

Il tourna les talons et franchit la porte qui menait à l'escalier. Voyant que le Gryffondor ne le suivait pas, il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Alors, tu te bouges ?

Il suivit donc le Serpent à travers les couloirs déserts du château en direction des cachots.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Dans les cachots.

- Je sais, mais pourquoi ?

- Pour parler.

- Tu pourrais pas être moins précis ?

- Tu pourrais pas te taire des fois ?

- Si tu faisais pas tant de mystère, j'aurais pas à poser toutes ces questions.

- Si tu y pensais deux secondes, tu n'aurais pas besoin de poser de question. Maudit Gryffondor.

Les cachots étaient froids et humides. Ils étaient sales et poussiéreux. Ils étaient des cachots dignes de ce nom. Un environnement parfait pour un Serpentard mais qui semblait déplacé pour un Gryffondor. Pourtant, les Serpentards, en parfaits sangs purs aurait dû exiger un minimum de confort en ce qui a trait à leur milieu de vie.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un miroir, crasseux comme le reste. Il était entouré d'un cadre formé de serpents. Soudain, ils se mirent à bouger. Dans le miroir apparut un autre serpent, beaucoup plus menaçant. Malefoy posa sa main sur la surface réfléchissante et le serpent du miroir alla mordre sa paume de main. Quelques goûtes de sang en sortirent. Il retira sa main et pensa rapidement la blessure. Pendant ce temps, le miroir sembla se liquéfier. Des vagues se formèrent à sa surface. Un tourbillon prit forme et le miroir liquide se mit à se rabattre sur les côtés, laissant une ouverture donnant sur une pièce.

Drago passa le premier, entraînant Harry à sa suite. La pièce était luxueuse. Elle était vaste et très bien entretenue.

- Ne la cherche pas sur la carte des Maraudeurs, elle n'y est pas.

- Comment tu sais pour la carte ?

- D'après toi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autre ?

- Beaucoup de choses, mais je préfère les garder pour moi et les utiliser contre toi plus tard.

- Fallait si attendre. Mais pourquoi crois-tu que cette pièce ne s'y trouve pas, sur ma carte ?

- Parce que personne à part les sangs purs de Serpentard ne connaissent l'existence de cette pièce et maintenant, toi. Mais ce n'est pas plus grave, tu ne pourrais pas y entrer seul. Le serpent ne te reconnaîtrait pas digne d'y entrer et tu mourrais.

- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est Salazar Serpentard qui en a eut l'idée ?

- Ce que tu es perspicace aujourd'hui.

- Garde tes sarcasmes pour d'autre, tu veux ?

Pour toute réponse, Drago alla se laisser choir sur un des fauteuils face à l'immense cheminée. Harry suivit le pas une fois de plus.

- Alors, Potty, tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette aujourd'hui ?

- Si tu m'as fait venir pour m'insulter, je pars tout de suite.

- Comment ?

- Quoi ?

- Comment tu comptes partir d'ici ?

Harry regarda l'endroit par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Rien, juste un mur.

- À quoi tu joues Malefoy ?

- On dirait que les rôles sont inversés. Habituellement, c'est moi qui se fais coincer. C'est vrai que là, tu es seul et que tu n'as aucune idée de l'endroit où tu te trouves. Tu as de la chance que ça n'ait pas été un piège. Tu aurais eut l'air de quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

- Faire le point.

- Le point ?

- Tu vois, j'ai été plutôt gentil aujourd'hui, mais demain je redeviendrai le Serpentard que tu as détesté pendant toutes ces années et toi, tu redeviendras le gentil Gryffondor qui m'a humilié pendant toutes ces années. Ainsi, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, mais il semblerait que tu attendes quelque chose. Quelque chose de ma part et j'aimerais savoir quoi.

- Je n'attends rien de toi. Alors maintenant, tu me laisses sortir.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as suivit Potter ?

- Je…

- Tu sais, on s'y habituerait à cette situation. Du statut de Survivant à celui de Larve. Sincèrement, ça me ferait des vacances. Mais voyons les choses en face, je m'ennuierais. Plus personne à haïr, plus personne à tenter de démolir, en vain bien sûr mais si c'est le prix à payer pour avoir un passe-temps durable, alors allons-y pour l'humiliation. De toute façon, quand je serai devenu mangemort, j'aurai eut un entraînement et je pourrai plus facilement me venger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux bon sang ?

- Que tu redeviennes l'enfoiré que j'insulte tous les jours ! Bouge-toi ! Venge-toi d'elle pour de bon et reprend ta vie comme elle l'était !

- Tu trouves que je ne me suis pas assez vengé ? On a gâché sa vie !

- Pas assez pour qu'elle refuse d'aller en cours on dirait.

- Alors, ce que tu es en train de dire, c'est que tu veux qu'on se venge encore ?

- Non, que TU te venges encore.

- Pourquoi juste moi ?

- Parce que manifestement, tu es celui qui en a le plus besoin. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai eut Potion, Métamorphose et Histoire de la Magie.

- Je t'ai pas demandé quels cours tu avais eut, je t'ai demandé ce qui s'est passé.

- Et bien, je… Ok, tu as peut-être raison. Mais c'est normal, non ? Ma vie est détruite à cause d'elle.

- Ta vie ? Ta relation amoureuse, pas ta vie. Fais-la souffrir un peu, gâche sa vie et tout ira mieux.

- Comment veux-tu que je me venge ? Je veux dire, je ne me suis jamais vengé.

- Très bien, on a du travail côté vengeance. Je vais t'aider, mais après tu redeviens comme avant. Alors, pour commencer, tu enlèves cette tête d'enterrement. Sinon, elle va croire qu'elle a gagné. Alors, demain, tu l'ignores complètement. Tu vis ta vie comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Tu t'arranges pour qu'elle soit seule. Accapare la belette, je crois qu'il n'a pas tout à fait compris le rêve qu'il a fait. Raconte-lui tout et, pour la suite, tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir demain. Dans la tour d'astronomie, après le dîner. Il n'y a aucun cours demain.

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours pas comprit pourquoi tu fais ça, mais je dois avouer que je hais cette impression que mon sort repose entre tes mains. Alors je vais faire ce que tu me dis de faire, juste pour que tout ça arrête. Juste pour retrouver toute ma tête. Parce que je dois avouer que je n'avais pas exactement les idées claires aujourd'hui.

- Oubli pas, demain, après dîner dans la tour d'astronomie.

- Comment je fais pour sortir d'ici ?

- C'est juste une illusion, dès que tu vas t'approcher du mur, tu vas voir la porte apparaître.

- Quoi ?

- Et oui, que veux-tu, les Gryffondors ne sont pas fait pour la subtilité, les détails qui font d'un plan un plan irréprochable.

- Je ne crois pas que tu aies de leçon à donner à qui que ce soit. Jusqu'ici, aucun de tes plans n'avaient marché.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je sens que cette année est pleine de promesses. Mais pour ça, il me faut un ennemi. Et en ce moment, mon ennemi a été réduit à l'état larvaire par une fille.

L'ennemi en question décida qu'il en avait assez de se faire insulter ainsi, sans même trouver la force de répliquer. Il se dirigea donc vers la sortie, qui apparut dès qu'il s'en approcha. Il sortit des cachots en évitant quelques Serpentards et rejoignit la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle était assise à une table, seule. Un groupe de filles chuchotait dans un coin de la salle tout en jetant des regards furtifs à la jeune fille. Il monta dans son dortoir, se rappelant la première phase de sa guérison. Non pas qu'il l'aimait encore, mais elle lui faisait pitié. Il ne trouva aucune suite logique au fait de se venger alors qu'il avait pitié d'elle, mais peut-être que ça le remettrait vraiment sur pied. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

* * *

Voilà, un chapitre de fini. En ce moment, j'ai pas trop le temps, mais je vous promet les réponses aux rewiews au prochain chapitre.

Ysia


	3. Disparaitre pour mieux renaitre

Chapitre 3 Disparaître pour mieux renaître.

Le vent allait se fracasser sur la tour. Un vent froid. Un vent qui défie quiconque de le provoquer en duel. Un froid qui nous rappelle que nous sommes en vie. Il l'entendait. Il entendait sa fureur. Il entendait son désir de vivre. Il pouvait presque entendre son cœur palpiter au rythme de ses bourrasques. Alors que lui-même aurait aimé se jeter au bas de cette tour, il entendait le vent lutter pour sa survit. Il semblait prêt à tout. Peu importe s'il devait déraciner des arbres ou détruire cette tour qui le défiait en un ultime affront. Cette tour refusait de ployer sous sa force comme le faisait les arbres. Cette tour le narguait par son immobilité alors que le vent tentait de se convaincre lui-même de son immortalité. Il voulait détruire cette tour.

Harry rêvait que cela arrive. Il rêvait que la tour s'écroule avec lui à son sommet. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Le vent commença à perdre de sa vigueur et, enfin, mourut en un dernier soupir. Harry, du haut de son perchoir, continua d'attendre patiemment. Les étoiles commençaient à vouloir se montrer. Seul les plus braves y parvenait. La douce lumière du crépuscule continuait d'illuminer la voûte céleste, puis mourut à son tour pour ne renaître que le lendemain en même temps que le vent.

Sa journée avait été de courte durée malgré le manque de sommeil. Il avait parlé toute la nuit avec Ron. Il lui avait tout expliqué de long en large en tentant de ne pas fléchir sous le flot de questions qui s'abattait sur lui. Il parla et parla, se vidant de tout ce qui l'empêchait de réfléchir normalement. Toutes ces pensées qui ne ressemblaient pas à des pensées semblèrent disparaître en un dernier soupir, tout comme le vent, tout comme la lumière, tout comme lui. Il disparaissait alors qu'il se vidait de tout ce flot de paroles absurdes. Il disparaissait, lentement gagné par le sommeil. Mais comme le vent et la lumière, il réapparut le lendemain à l'aube.

Ça avait été une journée comme une autre. Bien sûr, c'était à condition d'être sourd et aveugle. Mais comme ces gens étaient fort rares à Poudlard, ce ne fut une journée normale pour personne. Les couteaux volèrent bas en ce jour de novembre. Étrangement, ils allaient tous dans la même direction. Le directeur ne savait trop s'il devait se réjouir de voir enfin les quatre maisons unies ou se mettre dans une rage folle contre ses étudiants qui se montraient si peu civilisés.

Le premier cours se passa assez bien… À condition une fois de plus d'être sourd et aveugle. La pauvre victime des étudiants de sixième année se retrouva mainte fois la cible de papiers explosifs, gracieuseté de Fred et Georges Weasley. Les papiers portant des messages allaient lentement se poser sur son bureau. Ensuite, ils explosaient en criant leur message à la manière d'une beuglante, mais avec une détonation et une fumée noire épaisse. La fumée était ensorcelée de manière à aller se masser autour de la tête de la victime. Lorsqu'elle se dissipait enfin, on pouvait voir le message imprimé sur le front de la malheureuse personne visée. La personne en question, Hermione, y avait eut tant droit que des insultes des plus odieuses se retrouvaient imprimées partout sur son visage et à de multiples autres endroits. Avant la fin du cours, elle ramassa ses affaires et partit en courant en direction de l'infirmerie. Les mots n'étaient pas seulement imprimés, ils étaient gravés. De manière indolore et il n'y avait pas de plaie, mais une fine cicatrice persistait après que l'encre soit disparut. Les rires fusèrent et le cours reprit.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait sans nul doute d'un coup de Ron. Cette farce et attrape n'était encore qu'au stade expérimentale. Les jumeaux Weasley en avait tout de même fait parvenir à leur cadet pour qu'il les teste sur les Serpentards. Ils n'étaient cependant pas encore en vente pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé l'antidote aux cicatrices. Peu importe les potions qu'utiliserait Pomfresh, rien n'y changerait si ce n'était pour empirer son état.

Le cours terminé, Harry rejoignit Ron avec un sourire malicieux.

- C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Peut-être, répondit-il, énigmatique.

Ils allèrent à leur deuxième cours sans qu'ils ne la revoient. Puis, au déjeuné, elle ne se montra pas plus. Au premier cours de l'après-midi, soit Soin aux créatures magiques, elle arriva à la dernière minute. Elle se plaça bien en retrait, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention. Pendant le cours, elle tomba à plusieurs reprises sur le sol boueux. Harry la regardait se relever difficilement alors que les Serpentards l'entouraient et se faisait un malin plaisir à la repousser dans la boue qui recouvrait déjà plusieurs de ses livres. Livres qu'elle devrait rembourser à la bibliothèque de l'école.

Toute la journée se passa sur ce thème, celui de l'humiliation. Du haut de sa tour, le jeune Gryffondor se remémorait sa journée alors qu'un Serpent gravissait l'escalier qui le mènerait au sommet de la tour.

- Tu es en retard.

- Un Malefoy sait toujours se faire attendre.

- Quoi ?

- Peu importe. Alors, tu as aimé ta journée ?

- J'imagine que oui.

- Tu imagines ?

- C'est que… Enfin, j'ai parlé à Ron hier soir. Presque toute la nuit en fait. Je crois que ça m'a fait du bien. Et puis, de la voir se faire humilié comme ça aujourd'hui, je dois avouer que c'était plutôt amusant.

- C'était des amateurs. Enfin, presque tous, les papiers explosifs, ça c'était de la véritable humiliation. Surtout que Pomfresh a aggravé son cas. Même que c'est plutôt jouissif de voir que ce n'est pas moi qui y ai eut droit comme c'était prévu au départ.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que…

- Potter, c'est les jumeaux Weasley qui les ont fabriqué, c'est la belette qui les a distribué et je suis un Serpentard. Si tu mets tous ça ensemble, tu es supposé, logiquement, en arriver à la conclusion que c'était à moi et aux autres Serpentards qu'ils étaient destinés au départ.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire. Il imaginait la peau diaphane de ce pauvre et malheureux Malefoy ornée du sobriquet de fouine albinos. L'albinos en question ne semblait pas le voir du même œil. Il le regardait comme s'il était dément. Ce qui, à son avis, n'aurait pas été tout à fait faux la veille. Il regarda une nouvelle fois par-dessus le muret qui le séparait du vide et n'eut pas, pour la première fois depuis deux jours, l'envie de franchir ce maigre espace qui le séparait d'une chute vertigineuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On improvise.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais dire autre chose ?

- Je croyais que t'avais un plan pour la suite. Tu m'as dit de parler à Ron, je l'ai fait. Tu voulais qu'elle soie seule, ça s'est fait tout seul. Et maintenant ?

- Place au cauchemar.

- Quoi ?

- Tu devrais varier ton vocabulaire.

- Tu as fini de te moquer de moi ?

- Si tu veux que j'arrête de me moquer de toi, arrête de m'en donner l'occasion.

- Très bien, alors qu'est-ce que tu entends par cauchemar ?

- On va la rendre folle.

- La rendre folle ? Juste ça ?

- Oui.

- J'étais sarcastique.

- Pas moi.

Le Lion le regarda, dépassé. Malefoy voulait la rendre folle. Jusque là, c'était assez clair. Le problème était que l'idée en elle-même n'était pas des plus simple. Il y avait trop de questions rattachées à cette idée qu'il qualifiait déjà d'absurde.

- Comment tu comptes faire ?

- Moi ? N'y compte pas. Je ne ferai absolument rien.

- Alors moi non plus. Ne compte pas sur moi pour faire tout à ta place. Tu veux te venger, très bien. Alors, fait-le. Oublie-moi. Tu ne te serviras pas de moi pour exécuter ta petite vengeance personnelle en essayant de me faire croire que tu n'as aucun autre intérêt la dedans que de me voir redevenir ton ennemi.

- Très bien, si c'est ainsi que tu le prend. Vas-y. Laisse-la s'en tirer. Continuez, toi et ta bande de joyeux petits Gryffondors, à la couvrir de cicatrices. Quand tu te lasseras de la voir partir en courant de ses cours, ne viens pas me demander de t'aider.

- Pourquoi tu fais semblant ?

- Semblant de quoi ?

- Que ça ne te fait rien. Si tu as pris le risque de sortir en cachette avec une sang-mêlée, c'est que tu l'aimais. Alors, pourquoi tu fais comme si tu ne voulais pas autant que moi cette vengeance ?

Il resta quelques secondes interdit. Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, s'échangeant des paroles muettes qui résonnèrent dans le silence de la nuit.

- Alors, ça veut dire que tu veux te venger ?

- Oui.

- Parfait. Je vais t'aider. Et puisque tu à l'air d'y tenir à ce point, je ne vais pas seulement rester simple spectateur. Ce qu'il faut, c'est lui faire croire que ce qui s'est passé l'a atteinte mentalement. Je vais me charger de faire quelques potions qui devraient nous aider. Mais, il y a une partie que seul toi pourras faire. Tu partages la même salle commune qu'elle. Ce sera plus facile.

Ils parlèrent quelques minutes et le Serpentard finit par quitter la tour. Harry le regarda partir. Dès qu'il fut hors de vu, il se saisit de sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait cachée dans un coin et la revêtit. Il disparut immédiatement. Il descendit à son tour et suivit les traces du Serpentard à distance. Bien qu'il faisait tout pour faire mine de croire aux explications vaseuses de Malefoy, il n'y comprenait rien. Ou plutôt, il ne le croyait pas. La veille, il avait parlé, beaucoup parlé. Il avait tout raconté à Ron. Tout. Lui non plus n'y comprenait rien. D'un naturel suspicieux et quelque peu rancunier, le rouquin avait proposé un plan pour le piéger. Harry suivait donc Malefoy tandis que Ron suivait ses deux acolytes depuis déjà un bon moment.

Malefoy se dirigeait vers la pièce où ils avaient été la veille. Harry savait qu'en le suivant à cette distance, il n'aurait jamais le temps de pénétrer la salle à sa suite. Il pria donc pour s'être trompé. Il ne devait pas se rendre à cette pièce cachée par Salazar. Il ne pouvait pas non plus trop se rapprocher. Il pourrait se faire entendre. Rogue avait déjà passé très près de l'attraper en première année, il ne devait pas se faire prendre par Malefoy. Sinon, il devrait se trouver une raison valable de le suivre, la nuit, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Le miroir était en vu. Il s'approchait de plus en plus. Tellement qu'ils passèrent tout droit. Ils allèrent dans une partie du château qu'il n'avait jamais visité, mais que le Serpentard semblait connaître sur le bout de ses doigts. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs avant d'enfin arriver à une immense pièce. Il y avait des chaudrons troués un peu partout, des tableaux défoncés et toute sorte de choses inutilisables. Des torches s'allumèrent, d'un seul coup. Une silhouette se laissa deviner au fond de la salle.

- Tu es venu, dit une voix féminine.

C'était elle, Hermione.

- Comme tu peux le voir. Mais dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas toute la nuit.

- Alors, je vais être brève. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Je les ai entendu parler, lui et Ron. Ils sont descendu dans la salle commune pour parler croyant qu'elle était déserte. J'ai dû partir avant la fin, mais j'en ai assez entendu pour savoir que tu veux l'aider à se venger de moi.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Tu n'en as pas eut assez ? M'humilier devant tout le monde ? Tu as gâché ma vie !

- Ta vie ? Ho non, crois-moi, elle n'est pas encore gâché, mais ça viendra, crois-moi, ça viendra.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, au juste ?

- C'est évident, non ? Je veux ta perte. J'ai eut un moment d'égarement. Le temps qu'on a passé ensemble n'était qu'un moment d'égarement. Mais maintenant, tout est revenu à la normal. Du moins pour moi. Potter est quelque peu comateux, il ne sait plus trop où il en est, mais je suis là pour le ramener sur le droit chemin, et si ça veut dire qu'il faut te détruire, alors c'est ce qui arrivera. On te détruira.

- Et ton maître, lui ? Tu y as pensé ? C'est le moment où jamais d'attaquer, non ? Harry ne réussirait même pas à gagner un combat contre Neville.

- Oh, mais il est au courant.

- Quoi ?

- Il est au courant. J'ai informé mon père de la situation. Il en a à son tour parlé au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui à jugé opportun de le remettre sur pied. Vaincre une larve n'est pas très glorifiant. Même si ça résoudrait plusieurs de ses problèmes. Maintenant, Granger, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie, mais… En fait, oui, c'est ça. Alors, au revoir, Sang-de-bourbes. Et j'oubliais presque, jolie ton nouveau look. Très jolie.

Il partit en laissant entendre un rire des plus malsain. Harry lui emboîta le pas, le suivant encore à bonne distance.

- C'est ici qu'on se sépare Potter. Tâche de ne pas te perdre en revenant à la tour des Gryffondors. La belette t'y attend. La prochaine fois, choisi quelqu'un de plus discret pour faire tes filatures.

Harry resta figé sur place. Il ne savait plus que penser. Malefoy avait dit tout ça en sa présence. Sa tête se mit à devenir lourde. Il avait mal à la tête à force de réfléchir. Il décida donc de revenir à son dortoir, de dormir une nuit complète et d'y penser le lendemain. C'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire, sinon, sa tête allait exploser. Exploser comme une boule de papier. Demain, tout irait mieux. Il ferait comme le vent. Disparaître pour mieux renaître. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Arrivé au dortoir, il adressa un regard à Ron. Un regard de pardon. Ils allèrent tout deux se coucher la tête lourde. Au contact de leur oreiller, elle sembla soudain s'alléger. Ils disparurent alors dans les brumes du sommeil. Disparaître pour mieux renaître.

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plut. Je vais essayer de profiter du temps des fêtes pour avancer mes fanfictions. Donc je devrais poster d'autres chapitres d'ici la fin des vacances de Noël.

Ysia

* * *

RAR 

Lady Volderine : Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir de se faire dire que notre histoire est originale.

Hinari : J'avoue avoir pensé se faire suicider Hermione, mais je me suis dit que c'était beaucoup mieux si on pouvait la laissé souffrir un peu. Et puis, j'aime lire des slash, mais pour ce qui est d'en écrire, je suis pas très bonne.

Violette Silva : Merci, je me suis beaucoup amusé à faire de Drago un vrai Serpentard digne de succéder à son père. Et de toute manière, y faut bien qui vieillisse un jour. Le style fils à papa, c'est plus trop de son âge.

Lyly : Ben la voila, la suite de la suite. Et merci.


End file.
